


Termination Transcript: Subject 08-A

by ItsAL03



Series: AL03 LAB0RAT0RI3S [1]
Category: AL03 LABS
Genre: Violet be like 'i know ur secrets dumbass', fuck you navy, mild blood warning :), uhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAL03/pseuds/ItsAL03
Summary: This was a short story I wrote in the desc. of a coding test I did, but Dev Navy is an idiot and got themselves IP banned on Scratch for saying 'piss' so I'm posting it here so they can see it lol.~~~~~In the lab, rules cannot be violated. Unfortunately, some have to learn this the hard way.
Series: AL03 LAB0RAT0RI3S [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084559
Kudos: 1





	Termination Transcript: Subject 08-A

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost my work anywhere whatsoever! (I don't see why you'd want to, but please do not steal this work in any way!)

"...Hello, Subject 08-A..."

"Uhm... h-hi, Cr- I mean, Dr. Aloe!"

"You seem nervous. Is there something on your mind?"

Violet shifted awkwardly, keeping eye contact with the man before her.

"Of course not! You simply startled me!"

She flashed a small, false smile. The man narrowed his eyes, pushing his glasses up with one finger.

"You're never startled."

He remarked coolly.

"I know. I'm just a little jittery after what happened to Rose..."

"About that..."

She almost flinched. Almost.

"Yes? What about it?"

He chuckled, a dark, angry tone creeping into his voice.

"I know who let Subject 02-A out, my poor, idiotic friend. In turn, I know who is responsible for Rose's death."

"Wh-who?"

She stammered nervously. He produced a scalpel from his pocket.

"You know damn well. It would be in your best interest to start explaining now, and I might let you live."

"I couldn't let her tell."

"A bit late for that, isn't it?"

"I care more about this damn place than all of the other researchers combined!"

"That's not why you killed the witness of your rebellion."

She growled, gritting her teeth, stepping closer to him, gripping the collar of his coat, pulling him to her level.

"Why don't you just kill Jett? Isn't it CLEAR that I am the better choice to help you run this freakshow? Besides, It's tough when both of you are half blind. You both only see what you want to see, and it reflects physically."

She tries to touch his face on his blind side. He growls, swatting her hand away.

"I'd prefer if my 'assistant' didn't have such great sight, that they've lost their touch with reality and humanity."

"You? Humanity? Funny. This whole place is inhumane. You're all insane..."

He chuckles, gently pressing the blade of the surgical tool against her abdomen.

"You are not improving your situation."

"I see now why you protect Jett the way you do."

He falls silent, applying slightly more pressure to the weapon, his grip turning his knuckles a ghastly white colour.

"You're more than just 'fond' of her, aren't you?"

"Shut up, or it'll be the last thing you ever say."

"You brought her here on purpose. She makes you feel less empty inside, doesn't she?"

The scalpel blade slides though her flesh, puncturing her organs. A steady stream of bright red blood erupts from the wound, as well as her sinuses, a trickle of blood creeping down her face from her mouth and nose.

"You love her."

She gasps, before sliding down the wall, the life draining from her eyes.

> Subject 08-A has been successfully terminated.  
> You all may have the remainder of the day to mourn the loss of Assistant Researcher Rose.


End file.
